Equipped walls and associated workbenches are already known and are, for example, used in laboratories or the like in order to obtain work stations each provided with the required utilities.
These equipped walls are constructed of structure units that are mounted in proper locations and to which the shelves and the pieces of furniture forming the workbenches are fitted.
The structure of said equipped walls includes ducts and passages for water and gas inlet pipes, for electricity supply means, and all what is necessary for the employed equipment to operate.
The fluid supply devices, in particular cocks, etc . . . , are fitted to the wall so as to slightly project therefrom. The discharge means are, therefore, generally built in the workbenches which are fixed and connected to discharge pipes in the wall.
This solution, which has been long known and used has, however, limitations particularly in that an assembly, when mounted, is poor in flexibility and cannot be modified unless expensive operations are performed.
This requires that a planning is made in advance about what the distribution of structure units inside a room and the arrangement of instruments on workbenches will have to be.
Once a bench or wall is constructed, no alterations can be performed thereto, unless works of substantial importance are undertaken. Thus, by way of example, should it be decided that a water inlet is to be displaced, this would mean that the entire bench with the relative water outlet is to be displaced and a proper connection to pipes in the wall created, which is certainly a very complicated operation.
The same holds when a working surface is to be displaced, such an operation requiring at present that change to the installation system should be made by skilled hands.
Also, once the structure units are mounted, it is not possible to change their arrangement in order, for example, to adapt them to new rooms or to make them fit to different conditions of work which would have occurred meanwhile.
For these reasons, a need is felt in this field for means permitting the above difficulties to be overcome by the obtention of modular structures which are easy to assemble and/or to alter without expensive operations or skilled hands being necessary.